Epiléptico
by Rain Durden
Summary: ¿Acaso había oído bien? Dick el chico más frio, serio y maduro le había dicho un "Te amo" a esa tal Kori. Su corazón se parte a la mitad, su esperanza se ha esfumado con la chica quien se pensaba que era solamente una extranjera para Richard en esa carta de hace meses.


**Dc Comics no me pertenece**

**_Epiléptico _**

* * *

_Esperanza. Es lo único que se requiere en esta triste vida, algo que te impulse a luchar cuando crees que todo está perdido. La tenías aun estando atada a esa silla de ruedas, con la incógnita de no saber el tacto de la blanca arena tocando tus pies pero él estaba ahí mirándote únicamente a ti. Jamás te dijo una expresión de amor, nunca te beso ni siquiera en su mente se le cruzó la idea de besarte, sin más te hacía reír haciéndote dejar de lado tus problemas pero ambicionabas que él te dijera exclusivamente a ti un "te amo". Ni modo, se tendría que tomar la iniciativa para que ese chico quien se había vuelto tu esperanza fuera tu esposo._

Bárbara toma su celular y marca el teléfono del departamento de Richard, era la primera llamada que realizaba ella para ese chico después de hace ocho meses, pues ella ignoraba las cartas que enviaba Dick cuando recién se había mudado cosa que llevaba tiempo. Toco las ruedas de su silla para dar vueltas por los pasillos con desesperación a que el contestara, desafortunadamente la llamada termino en contestadora. Extrañamente decide enviarle un mensaje, las llamadas Jump City eran costosas y necesitaba mostrarle que ella lo quería para poder progresar al fin esta relación.

"¡Hola Richard! Sé que estas sorprendido en escucharme, no te he contestado ninguno de tus mensajes pero me la he pasado ocupada ahora como atleta en los Paralímpicos estas invitado en verme" Expresa Bárbara por vía telefónica , la contestadora de su habitación grababa dicha llamada pero el sonido era insuficiente gracias a que una prenda masculina cubría la bocina.

-¡Vamos a llegar tarde!-Expresó Kori intentando reprimir su risa al sentir las traviesas manos de Richard, su novio.

-Podremos inventar algo –Comenta Richard quien se aventura colocando sus manos debajo del camisón de Kori, sus dedos apenas rozaban el pecho de Anders.

-¿Qué paso con el señor "odio llegar tarde"?-Cuestionó curiosa al estar finalmente atrapada entre el colchón y el cuerpo de Richard.

-Vale la pena retrasarme si es por tu culpa –Seductoramente se deshace de la prenda superior de Kori.

-¿Mi Culpa?-De nueva cuenta pregunta con broma, agradecía que la playera de Richard estuviera lejos de su fuerte torso, sus delicadas manos recorren el torso perfecto del capitán del equipo de futbol.

-¡¿Quién te dijo que fueras hermosa?!-Irónicamente cuestiona Dick, sus labios recorren la bronceada piel de su amada.

"Sabes, he estado pensando algo entre nosotros que podría suceder "Comenta atreves del teléfono Bárbara, quien se había hartado de ser la "difícil".

-Dick-Gimió Kori, al sentir el contacto de sus sexos aun cubiertos. Los labios de Richard recorrían su cuerpo mientras sus manos tocaban su bronceada piel.

Sus piernas rodearon su cintura al igual que sus brazos lo hacían con el cuello, estaba perdiendo la locura ante Dick. Ella no dejaba de tocar el fuerte torso aunque finalmente Richard le exigió de nuevo sus labios, dándole un apasionante beso. Evitando suspender el beso Kori tenía en mente deshacerse de los jeans de Richard, era injusto ser la única con una prenda.

"Quizás podríamos charlar acerca de tus nuevos amigos. Tengo curiosidad acerca de tu compañera de piso que conociste hace tiempo, la extranjera de Tamaran. ¿Son amigos? En todas las cartas que por cierto dejaste de enviármelas hace mucho tiempo, decías que ella era amigable sin olvidar de dulce me expresabas que deseabas conocerla, porque era la primera vez que conocías una chica así". Seguía hablando Bárbara con la esperanza que Richard contestara al escuchar dicha grabación.

Kori se aferró a las sabanas intentando no gritar a causa del placer que el joven le proporcionaba. Richard gracias a su desesperación aumento la fuerza del movimiento, Kori lo hacía perder la cabeza y tan solamente hacerla suya era uno de los mejores placeres de la vida. Estaba complacido al oír los profundos gemidos de Kori, susurrando su nombre.

La amaba solamente a ella, dependía de su esencia, de sus sonrisas y esa bella voz que acaramelaba su oído todos los días. Ella es la mujer con quien quería pasar toda su vida, únicamente suya, con quien había perdido la virginidad y futuramente deseaba desposar.

"Espero que me llames Dick. Realmente deseó que me des un lugar en tu corazón sin olvidar en tu vida". Bárbara está apunto de cortar la llamada pero gemidos sin olvidar el nombre de Dick proveniente de una voz la desconcierta, manteniéndose atenta a los sonidos del otro lado de la conexión.

-Te amo Kori –Expreso en alto Dick mientras suspiraba cansando gracias a toda la energía invertida en el acto. Anders le sonrió y se recargo sobre su torso para poder descansar.

_Su teléfono cae al suelo, se alegra que la batería se haya salido de este y así cortar la llamada pues ha perdido la fuerza sin olvidar los ánimos en hacerlo ella. ¿Acaso había oído bien? Dick el chico más frio, serio y maduro le había dicho un "Te amo" a esa tal Kori. Su corazón se parte a la mitad, su esperanza se ha esfumado junto esa chica quien parecía ser solamente una extranjera para Richard en esa carta de hace meses. _

* * *

**_IMPORTANTE LEER : Bueno debido a unas situaciones no se podrá quizás publicar capítulo de Eres o Fotosíntesis eso dependerá del tiempo que le dé el fin de semana y si es de Fotosíntesis dependerá de los resultados de la pregunta que hice en mi perfil que ustedes podrán responder ._**

**_Ya quitando lo formal , esta vez fue raro escribir algo en hacer sufrir a Bárbara sin cinismo que comúnmente veo o que Roy fuera el dolido pobre ha de tener un trauma . Este fic va para _****Artemisa Neko-chan**** , ****Perla Floyd**** , Guest , Nelly Grayson y Alma Titàn-Tu regalo de cumpleaños- quienes son las que les toca que les dedique algo otras fans más activas quienes amo mucho , espero que les guste **. **Y dedicado igual a todas las haters de Bárbara y amantes del Robstar igualmente espero que les guste.**

**_¿Algún error ortográfico , gramatical o narrativo? Favor de hacérmelo notar en un review , asimismo si es una crítica les pido de favor que sea constructiva ._**

**_Gracias por leer y ¿Comentar?_**

**Pizza, papas pringles y besos de nutella les deseo**


End file.
